bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Duality Queen Freyja
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 750216 |no = 7166 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 116 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = The warriors who live in the coldest regions of Grand Gaia have their own Pantheon. Throughout the land, a certain prophecy has been passed down from generation to generation: ”When the Corruption draws nigh spreading death and strife, When the dead ascend no more to the afterlife, When the divine tree doth before the shadows fall, The queen of demi-gods shall hearken to the call, Establishing her dominion over one and all, The balance twixt light and shade by flame split asunder, Shall meld once more in a world full of peace and wonder, Where warriors' souls rest in their Pantheon again, assuaged, And the queen alone shall give thanks in her palace, caged, Remembering the last battle her favourite ever waged." |summon = Summoner, which side are you on? |fusion = The souls of heroes will come to help me accomplish my mission. |evolution = | hp_base = 5077 |atk_base = 1774 |def_base = 1774 |rec_base = 1626 | hp_lord = 6600 |atk_lord = 2200 |def_lord = 2200 |rec_lord = 2000 | hp_anima = 7492 |rec_anima = 1762 |atk_breaker = 2438 |def_breaker = 1962 |atk_guardian = 1962 |def_guardian = 2438 | hp_oracle = 5707 |rec_oracle = 2238 | hp_bonus = 1200 |atk_bonus = 520 |def_bonus = 520 |rec_bonus = 480 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |ls = Prophecy of Valhalla |lsdescription = Boosts stats of Female units (35%) & Nullifies Elemental Damage & Reduces Dark and Light elemental damage taken (10%) & Boosts Spark Damage (70%) |lseffect = |lstype = |es = War and Peace |esitem = Odin's Ring; Valhalla Insignia |esdescription = When Odin's Ring is equipped adds chance that allies will cast double BB/SBB/UBB for 3 turns to BB/SBB and boosts all stats (10%) & when Odin's Ring or Valhalla Insignia is equipped adds Light Barrier (2 000 HP) to BB/SBB |eseffect = |estype = Hit Points/Defense |bb = War through peace |bbdescription = Heals all allies and boosts BB gauge (7 BC) for 3 turns and boosts BB attack (200%) for 3 turns and boosts ATK for Light and Dark types (90%) for 3 turns |bbtype = Support |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |sbb = Peace through war |sbbdescription = 26 combo Light and Dark attack on all enemies & Boosts Spark damage (80%) for 3 turns & adds Light and Dark to attack for 3 turns & cure all status ailments & reduce Light and Dark elemental damage taken (10%) for 3 turns |sbbtype = Offensive |sbbhits = 26 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |ubb = Queen's Punishment |ubbdescription = 28 combo Light and Dark attack on all enemies & boosts ATK, DEF, REC (150%) for 3 turns & Boosts Spark Damage (200%) for 3 turns & Boosts BB gauge on Spark (10 BC) for 3 turns & adds probability to preform 1 extra action (30%) |ubbtype = Offensive |ubbhits = 28 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |normaldc = 36 |bbdc = |sbbdc = 26 |ubbdc = 28 |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = Rare summon |notes = |addcat = Valhalla |addcatname = Freyja 1 }}